Coming True
by CrazySkittles
Summary: Sequel to Wishing on a Star! Ziva leaves Tel Aviv and goes back to D.C. What will happen?
1. The Beginning

**Here's the sequel to _Wishing on a Star_! Read that one first, this won't make much sense otherwise.  
****Oh, and I just wanted to clear something up: when the team was making their wishes, it was all the same night.  
=D Enjoy!!**

**Coming True: Chapter One – The Beginning**

Walking into the bull pen the next morning, Tony reflexively looked towards Ziva's desk. Empty. Just like it had been every day of the three weeks since Ziva had left.

"Morning, Probie," he mumbled.  
McGee looked up, attempted a smile and went back to typing.

Tony felt a slap to the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he complained. "What was that for, Boss?"  
"Moaning. She's been gone three weeks, DiNozzo. Might not be coming back. Get your head in the game."  
"Get your head in the game. From the made-for-TV movie 'High School Musical,' starring Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Big hit with seven-year-old girls. Like the name suggests, it takes place in a high--"

_Slap._

"Thank you, Boss."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Ziva was pacing. Her flight didn't take off for another forty-five minutes, and she was worried that someone would recognize her and ask what she was doing.

The earliest flight that she could get on wasn't direct—it would be going to London and Atlanta before D.C.  
Ziva was in for a long day.

One hour later, Ziva was settled into her seat—at the back of the plane, next to the bathroom, but on the plane nonetheless.

Questions were running through her head.  
Why was she going back? Because she couldn't stand being in Tel Aviv or because she missed her team?  
What would happen when she walked in? Would she even be able to get in? She wasn't sure if her I.D. would still work.  
If she got into NCIS, what would she say? How would she explain what she had done? How would they take it?  
Ziva scrunched her nose as a rather smelly man sat in the seat next to her.

Now she was in for a _very _long day.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**So, what do you think? Review, please!  
I just killed a mosquito with my bare hands. Blech.  
Not that you really needed to know that.**


	2. Homecoming

**Yay! It uploaded. I tried to get this up last night but it wouldn't let me. Then I couldn't even log in. D:**

**Coming True – Chapter 2: Homecoming**

"Gear up!" Gibbs barked, grabbing his gun and badge from his desk drawer and heading towards the elevator. "We've gotta dead one."  
Tony clapped his hands together once, grabbing his things, and raced after Gibbs.  
McGee got up, looked forlornly at the empty desk next to Gibbs', and walked out of the bull pen.  
Tony ran to the elevator, partly to catch up to Gibbs and partly because he wanted to push the button.  
The doors dinged open.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Ziva hadn't been able to get into NCIS. Safely, anyway. She had flashed her Mossad badge, given the guard at the entrance a glare and started pulling her gun. Then the guard had let her through, before she had to threaten a life.  
Ziva stepped into the elevator, memories flashing. She had used this elevator, pushed these same buttons every day for three years.  
As the elevator opened on the floor where she, McGee, Tony and Gibbs had worked, she saw three very familiar, very missed faces.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

There was silence for maybe fifteen seconds.  
Then, "_Ziva?_"  
"Gibbs! It's _Ziva!"  
_"Is that really you, David?"  
Everyone was talking at once.  
"_Quiet!" _Gibbs ordered. "Tony, McGee, back to your desks. You"—he pointed to Ziva—"with me. Now."  
Tony and McGee went slowly back to their desks, whispering to each other.  
Ziva followed Gibbs, him staring at her. Ziva looked at the floor.  
"_What on_ _earth_ are you doing back in the States, David?"  
"Coming home."

**I'm "camping" in the Poconos! Sort of. Is it still camping if there's electricity, hot water, a store, mini golf, a pool and a playground? So I might not be updating as much as usual. =)  
And there's a TON of mosquitos here. My dog, Dakota, keeps trying to eat them.  
Anyway. Thank you to:  
DancerGrl16  
ncisluver33  
SemperFiNeverForget051909**


	3. We're Good

**Coming True: Chapter Three – We're Good**

"_What on earth are you doing here, David?"_  
"_Coming home."_

"And I'm glad you did," Gibbs said, pulling Ziva into a hug. "But no warning? Who knows about this?"  
Ziva paused, and bit her lip. "No one," she finally answered.  
At that moment the back elevator dinged, the one Abby used. Abby herself came into view, looking depressed.

Then, "_Ziva?"_  
"Hello, Abby."  
"Ziva! Oh my gosh! Ziva, Ziva, Ziva!" Abby ran towards her, throwing herself at Ziva. "Welcome home!"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Gibbs, Ziva and Abby—Abby dancing, the other two walking—headed back to the bull pen, where McGee and Tony were standing at the entrance. They sat down quickly when they saw Gibbs' face.  
"Okay. We need to figure out what to do. Ziva has told me that—"  
"Boss, can I talk to Ziva for a minute?" Tony interrupted, earning himself a glare from Gibbs, a curious look from McGee, and a squeal from Abby.  
Gibbs glanced down at Ziva, who nodded subtly. "Quickly."  
Tony walked past Ziva, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Ziva spun on her heel and followed him.  
Abby squealed again.  
"Abs..." McGee warned.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Ziva, I—"  
"Tony, I would like—"  
They spoke at the same time. Ziva nodded at Tony, "You first."

"Okay...Ziva, I...I'm sorry. I know you can take care of yourself. I was just...worried about you. I felt like we had a connection, then you kind of just blew it away when Rivkin came into town...then I figured out what he was doing, what he was here for, and I freaked. And I should have just told you, and then you could figure out what to do with him yourself. It's just like that movie, oh, what's it called..."

Ziva rolled her eyes, and took this time to get in what she wanted to say. "It is okay, Tony. On the flight here, I thought a lot about this. About us. And I forgive you." Tony's mouth fell open slightly, and Ziva smiled softly. "You are right, I can take care of myself. But I was not, because I trusted someone too much. And you are also right, we do have a connection. Working with you...I have never had a partner quite like you, Tony."

By this time, Tony's face had broken into a huge smile. "So...we're good?"  
"We're good, Tony." Ziva replied, and she stretched up on her toes to kiss him lightly on his cheek.

**Hehehehehe =D I was grinning like an idiot writing the end of this xD Review, please?**


	4. Change of Scenery

**AHHHH WHO'S SEEN THE AUSIELLO FILES ABOUT TIVA???? GO RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T!! Actually, read this chap first. Then go!**

**Coming True : Chapter Four – Change of Scenery**

Tony stared down at Ziva, mouth open slightly, and she gently closed it before tugging his arm and leading him back to the bull pen.  
When Abby saw Ziva holding his arm, she squealed again.  
Gibbs glared. Ziva dropped Tony's arm, and it hung loosely by his side.

"All right. These two have already broken rule twelve when Ziva hasn't been in the building twenty minutes." Tony and Ziva blushed. "We need to figure out what to do. Ziver, what are you doing here?" Gibbs demanded, since he hadn't gotten an answer the first time.  
"I could not stand being in Israel, Gibbs. I did not know what to do with myself. I worked a few cases, but it was not the same as before I came here," Ziva answered, relieved to finally be getting her story out. "My father, he was different. He seemed to think that because I spent three years in America that I would be more American. And I supposed I was...he thinks I became softer. That I fell in love." Ziva glanced quickly at Tony, and she turned red again.  
"Where're you gonna stay?"  
"I've got a spare room," Tony answered automatically.  
"Is it clean?" Ziva demanded. "I am not sleeping in a room with your dirty overwear!"  
"_Under_wear!" Tony corrected. "And, yes. I think. Well, there might be a few shirts from that one night..."  
"Hey!" Gibbs barked. "Fine, Ziva, you can stay at Tony's. _Remember the rules_," he threatened.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**  
For the rest of the day, Ziva sat at her desk, staring around her, and glaring at the people who stared at her. Finally, she decided to take the bull by the tail—_No, that doesn't sound right, _she thought—and go up to Director Vance's office.  
She knocked tentatively, since no one was at the desk outside the office.  
The Director himself answered, "Ah, Officer David. I was wondering when you'd be coming to see me." He widened the door, revealing no one other than Gibbs behind it.  
Ziva repeated the story she had told her team, and Vance didn't say anything until she finished.  
"But why are you at NCIS?" he asked, and Ziva pulled some papers from the backpack she had brought up with her.  
"I would like to be a full NCIS agent," she said quietly, and she heard Gibbs' sharp intake of breath behind her. "I do not want to be working for my father any longer," she explained.  
"Speaking of your father...you do realize I'm going to need to tell him about this, don't you?"  
"Yes. I have already...oh, what is it called...the machine, you send the papers through and they come out at another machine..._faxed_ my resignation papers to him."  
Vance nodded. "Thank you, Officer David. I will look over your papers this evening."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**  
At the end of the day, Tony and Ziva left together, headed for his apartment.  
"Remember the first time we met?" Tony asked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Ziva.  
"Yes. I believe the first thing I ever asked you was if you were having phone sex, yes?"  
Tony shook his head and grimaced. "I was hoping you'd say no."

**Review, please? Thank you for all the ones I've already gotten!!  
Okay. NOW you can go read the Ausiello files =)**


End file.
